


Addicted To You

by Destielixer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Hannigram - Freeform, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Sex, Stockings, Teasing, garter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham visits Hannibal Lecter to give him a birthday present. What happens turns out to be something so much more than he expected and he likes it all. Hannigram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [will (pointedperception)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointedperception/gifts).



> I'm so glad of the prompt that I got to fill. I had such a fun time writing this oh gods. I hope you all enjoy it. I squeezed all five chapters in here though.

Chapter 1: Seducing

Hannibal wasn’t expecting anyone to turn up at his house at all today which was why, he was shocked when he saw Will standing outside on his porch. He looked down at the apron he was wearing to prepare dinner, it wasn’t presentable but…this was just Will and not anyone else so it was quite all right.

“Will,” he said opening the door to greet the other man.

Will stood there; a little awkward at first, he had come to visit Hannibal alone. He’d wanted to be the first to wish Hannibal happy birthday and here he was standing on the porch steps. He hadn’t even been sure if Hannibal would be at home to answer but when the front door opened to reveal Hannibal still in an apron, Will knew that Hannibal clearly had no plans of going out. Will smiled, “Hello, Hannibal,” he said nodding now as the man opened the door wider and ushered him into the hallway.

“I wasn’t expecting any visitors today,” Hannibal said as he led Will to the sitting room now, “but I’ll have dinner ready for you in awhile if you’re staying that is.”

“Uh…I…” Will stuttered as he stood, holding on to the bag with the birthday cake that he’d bought for Hannibal. Words failed him now. Will didn’t know what he had to be shy about. It wasn’t out of the ordinary to visit and wish your boyfriend happy birthday right? Well they weren’t exactly a couple…they had never voiced out their love for one another or anything like that but it was there between them, evident in those unspoken words and those little actions.

“This is for you,” Will said holding out the bag to Hannibal.

Hannibal raised a brow, taking the bag and looking inside, “It’s a cake,” he said stating the obvious as he looked at the box with the name of the bakery.

“Happy birthday,” Will murmured, smiling at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the way that they always did. Hannibal was surprised and touched and he leaned in and kissed Will on the cheek.

“Thank you Will, but you didn’t have to. My birthday isn’t until tomorrow,” he said leading Will into the kitchen now, a hand on the small of his back as he sat Will down at the table.

“I know. I wanted to be the first to wish you…” Will murmured his eyes following Hannibal as the man moved to pour him a glass of red wine, handing it to him.

Hannibal chuckled, his fingers brushing against Will’s as he handed the man the wine glass, “That’s very nice of you Will. You’ll have to stay for dinner. I would like you to stay.” 

“Sure, maybe I could help you lay out the table then? Where are you at with dinner?” Will asked following Hannibal into the kitchen where he could smell the delicious aromas of roasting meat. 

“Almost done. Just a while more for the chicken to cook,” Hannibal said putting the cake in the fridge before he washed the cutlery and handed them to Will who dutifully went to set out the table for the two of them. Hannibal had quite a few things planned in mind now that Will was here. He wanted to show Will how he truly felt. Hannibal stifled a gasp just as Will bent over the table to lay out the placemats, the way the detective’s lithe form arched. It made the blood rush to his cock at the mere thought of having Will laid out on the table as he ate his food off of him, like body sushi. 

He licked his lips at the thought, “Will do you want to have dessert later? I’ve got a few tubs of ice-cream in the freezer.”

“I’d like vanilla if you have some,” Will said, smoothing out the place mat as he set down the fork on it. 

Hannibal went to check in the freezer and smiled, “There’s vanilla!”

* * *

Dinner was a rather quiet affair as they sat there, across from each other eating. The atmosphere was heavy and quiet and Will was sure he could feel the unspoken need for physical contact in the air. He chanced a quick glance at Hannibal who was drinking from the wine glass now. Lately there was something about the way Hannibal dressed in that pristine waistcoat and neatly pressed white shirts that always made Will think that Hannibal was into things like bondage and being the dominant of the two. Subconsciously Will had already submitted himself to Hannibal by indulging in these wild fantasies of his.

Will took a sip from his glass of wine and he could feel Hannibal’s leg brush against his under the table, just the slight brush of it against his own and Will nearly choked. Moments later as he was cutting into the tender strip of meat, he felt Hannibal’s legs pressing against his own. His leg was now trapped between both of Hannibal’s and he could feel the warmth of them pressing through his jeans. He glanced once more to Hannibal who seemed to take no notice of all this. It was almost as if what was happening beneath the table was not his doing.

Hannibal pulled back his legs now for a moment took a sip of the wine as he gauged Will’s reaction. He caught a flicker of despair and smirked into the wine glass. The doctor took of his right shoe now and still keeping a straight face let his foot trail up the clothed length of Will’s leg. He chewed on the lettuce now feigning ignorance as he watched Will. The detective’s cheeks were flushed and he kept his head down, eyes looking to the plate as though it were the most interesting thing in the room. Hannibal’s foot pressed gently against the front of Will’s pants, blindly groping the growing bulge of Will’s erection. 

“Are you alright?” Hannibal asked when Will let out a sharp, surprised gasp.

Will’s voice sounded choked and breathy to his own ears as he spoke, “Fine perfectly fine.” What the hell was Hannibal doing to him? He liked it though he liked the way Hannibal’s toes gently traced his growing erection. He had stopped eating now and he was gazing intently across the table into Hannibal’s eyes the both of them never looking away from each other as Hannibal’s toe traced over the bulge in his jeans in a circular motion.

Hannibal’s lips quirked into a smile and Will knew that the doctor was enjoying this. His whole body seemed to be on fire and Will gulped feeling a tightening in his throat that made him breathless. He drew in a shuddery breath as he bit his lower lip now, a soft little mewl escaping his throat now. The jeans were too tight for his comfort Will wanted to take them off so badly.

“I should probably get dessert now seeing as you are finished with your meal,” Hannibal said as he stood, slipping his shoes back on now as he leaned over to take Will’s plate. The other man’s eyes were still darkened with lust, his plump lower lip caught between his teeth, his breath shallow and shaky. Hannibal knew Will had enjoyed it. 

“O-Okay…” Will said as he watched Hannibal leave after clearing everything. He shifted in his seat, his hand moving to cup the bulge in his jeans. His breath left him in a sigh as his hand gently squeezed the bulge, massaging it his eyes all the while watching the kitchen for Hannibal’s return. His lips were parted and his breath coming quicker now as he slipped his hand down the front of his jeans, continuing to massage his throbbing cock through the material of his boxers.

Will was too distracted touching himself to even notice Hannibal coming back and the doctor stood at the entrance of the dining room, observing Will pleasuring himself. His cheeks and neck were all flushed and Hannibal smirked at the sight. He cleared his throat now, pretending that he had only just returned.

Will jumped catching sight of Hannibal with the small glass ice-cream dish in hand. He averted his eyes now. Hannibal didn’t go back to sit across the table from him now. Instead he stood beside him. Will turned, looking up to him his lips parted, breath still shallow and shaky as his eyes traveled up Hannibal’s body and met with lust darkened eyes. Will swallowed as their eyes met now and Hannibal gestured for him to stand.

“Take off your clothes and lie down on the table,” Hannibal whispered in Will’s ear.

The detective shuddered. Had he heard correctly? “…Hannibal, did you–”

Hannibal moved to trap Will’s body between his own and the hard wood of the dining table, “Yes you heard correctly Will Graham I want you to strip and lie on my dining table naked.”

Will swallowed feeling Hannibal’s hard body pressing against his own, “Okay…”

Hannibal took a step back, his eyes hungrily watching as Will’s hands, trembling though they were reached to unbutton his blue button down shirt. His fingers fumbling with the buttons, eyes flicking to him from time to time, Will was nervous. Hannibal continued to watch as the detective shrugged out of his shirt. He was leanly muscled and his chest had a fairly light dusting of hair. His nipples perked as the cool air kissed his pale skin. Perfect. Hannibal moved now, setting down the ice-cream dish on the table as he wrapped his arm around Will, pulling the man against him.

Will let out a soft yelp as he was pulled against Hannibal’s chest. The fabric of the doctor’s waistcoat scuffing against his sensitive skin caused him to shudder as gooseflesh rose on his arms. Hannibal’s lips moved to press against his shoulder, kissing a trail inwards to his neck where he began to suck long and languidly on his pulse, a hand slipping behind his neck to support him. Will tightened his grip on the corners of the table, his knuckles turning white from the pressure now as a soft moan escaped his lips. He let his head fall to the side, as Hannibal’s slick tongue licked its way up to his ear, then nibbled his earlobe.

“I want you to be my birthday present Will Graham. Will you let me make you my present?” Hannibal whispered, rolling his hips against Will’s and feeling as the detective responded likewise, his slender arms moving to pull him in.

“Yes,” Will whispered in response, his hips slowly finding a rhythm as he ground himself into Hannibal.

Hannibal smirked a soft chuckle escaping his lips, “You’ll attend to every wish of the birthday boy?” he asked his hands slipping into Will’s jeans and boxers and gripping the smooth toned cheeks of his ass.

Will gasped, “Mmm yes, I’ll attend to your every wish,” he sighed as Hannibal’s callused hands stroked his ass. The doctor clearly didn’t know how very hot this was making him.

“Good,” Hannibal whispered sucking hard on Will’s neck now as he marked Will with very visible hickeys. He slipped his hand to the front of Will’s jeans undoing the button, pulling down the fly before he grabbed both the detective’s boxers and jeans and pulled them down releasing Will’s erection which bounced free from the confines of the clothes. “Then I’ll make sure that you enjoy this,” he whispered, gently tugging the velvety hard length of Will’s cock, “look at you, so excited for me,” Hannibal smirked, swiping his thumb over the slit of Will’s cock and coming away with pearly white pre ejaculate. Will’s cheeks coloured when he licked the pearly drop of pre ejaculate off his thumb.

“Lie down on the table for me Will,” Hannibal instructed him.

Will obeyed, discarding his boxers and jeans before he propped himself upon the hard wood table, sitting on the edge of it. Gracefully, he folded his legs up and swung them onto the table. He then proceeded to move towards the center where he lay down and waited for Hannibal’s next instructions.

 

Chapter 2: Dessert

Looks like he would be getting his dream of eating things off of Will as the detective lay there on his dining table. His body pale in contrast to the dark mahogany colour of the wooden dining table, his limbs were slender and graceful and his hair looked so soft as it framed his face. Will was the perfect picture of temptation. Hannibal kicked off his shoes now as he joined Will on the table, lying beside the detective who had his eyes shut tight, his chest moving up and down as he breathed.

Will was afraid to open his eyes; his heart was beating so loud that he was sure that Hannibal could hear it as well. He couldn’t actually believe that this was happening. His hands lay at his sides, slightly sweaty palms pressing against the cool hard wood of the table. He could feel Hannibal’s warmth next to him. He heard the familiar clinking of glass, which he identified as the glass ice-cream dish. What exactly was Hannibal thinking? 

Will gasped his body arching at the sudden coldness on his stomach. “H-Hannibal!” 

“Shh, here,” Hannibal fed a spoonful of vanilla ice cream to Will who savored it before swallowing. Hannibal’s eyes traveled back to the small dollop of ice cream in Will’s belly button, the pale vanilla ice cream pooled in his belly button. The iced dessert made Will’s stomach quiver and in turn caused the ice cream to trickle down the sides of his stomach. Breathy moans left Will’s lips as Will drew his legs up.

“Be good now Will, don’t move,” Hannibal coaxed him as he shifted down and bent his head to Will’s body. Hannibal let his mouth cover Will’s belly button now, sucking gently as he ate the vanilla ice cream from Will’s belly button. Will was whimpering and mewling as Hannibal did so. The doctor pressed Will back down, keeping one hand on his chest so that he didn’t try to get up again. The other hand slipped between Will’s squirming legs to grab his cock, palming the length and tugging at it softly.

It felt like his whole body was on fire with Hannibal’s ministrations. He feels Hannibal’s lips on his then, kissing him, his tongue nudging his lips apart as he fed him more of the vanilla ice cream. The cold desert only served to sweeten their kiss as the coolness of it made their breaths a tad bit frosty. Will moans into the kiss he likes the exquisite way Hannibal has done this, playing with him like this.

Hannibal pulls away from the kiss and sucks up the strand of saliva between them as they pull away. He loves the smell of Will and the sweet vanilla. Reverently he kisses his way down Will’s sternum, the detective’s moans like music to his ears. He flicks his tongue over Will’s belly button to lick up the sticky remains of the iced dessert. He sucks on Will’s soft skin tasting vanilla and the freshness of Will’s skin, leaving marks on Will's stomach.

Will is thrusting off the table now, creating a constant rhythm as his dick thrusts into Hannibal’s hand, in and out, out and in the friction is making him go wild. Hannibal teasingly squeezes his erection making Will moan. Will looks at the doctor through half lidded eyes catching the man smirk at him as he continues to stroke him. He knows that Hannibal is enjoying this just as much as he is. He watches as Hannibal shifts now, instructing Will to part his legs. Will does as he is told, even though he is a little shy.  

Hannibal positions himself between Will’s parted legs now gripping tight to the back of Will’s knees he pulls Will closer to him. His eyes all the while never leave Will’s. Hannibal leans forward now letting his nose trail along Will’s skin, to his pelvis. He gently kisses the indent of his hips and Will whimpers his hands moving to grip in his hair as his legs fall apart under his tongue. Hannibal smoothed his hands along the length of Will’s thighs marveling at the detective’s smooth skin beneath his callused fingers.

He pulls back and Will seems a little disappointed at the gesture, “Don’t you want to have some more ice cream?” Hannibal asks taking a scoop and eating it.

Emboldened, Will reaches and grabs Hannibal by his tie pulling the man roughly to him as he kisses him, his tongue hungrily sweeping into Hannibal’s mouth as he steals the little blob of ice cream from the doctor. He hears Hannibal setting down the glass dish and shudders as the doctor’s cool hands caress his bare body. Will wraps his legs around Hannibal’s waist locking them at his ankles behind the doctor’s back as Hannibal’s still clothed body covers his. He kisses Hannibal; he doesn’t want to let him go. He feels the curve of Hannibal’s lip as he smirks against his mouth at his eagerness, the doctor responds by rolling his hips into him.

The agonized moan that emerges from Will’s lips as they kiss tell Hannibal that the detective is close, he just needs a little help with his orgasm and Hannibal had just the right idea in mind. As he pulls back, they are both panting from the kiss and Will is so needy, he doesn’t want to let him go. Hannibal coaxes Will’s arms from around him and Will reluctantly releases him, a small little unsatisfied whimper sounding in his throat.

“It’s alright you’ll like what I’m going to do next,” Hannibal assures Will as he moves between Will’s parted legs, his lips gently kissing Will’s eager erection in a greeting. The kisses turn to licks and sucks now as Hannibal begins to move his head up and down, working his head this way and that as he hollows his cheeks out and pleasures Will’s cock. He feels Will’s fingers tangled in his hair, gripping tight to him as he draws in shuddering breaths. Hannibal loves the musky scent of Will, loves how Will is moaning and writhing beneath him. He fondled Will’s balls, massaging them gently before ghosting over them as his finger slowly teases the area around Will’s hole.

He felt a jolt of pleasure course through his body when he felt Hannibal press a finger against his nether entrance, gently rubbing circles around his hole as it twitched in response to the foreign digit. Just like that with Hannibal stimulating his ass and his lips stretched over his cock making those sickly sweet noises Will comes undone. His stomach heaving as he feels a growing warmth in his loins that is accompanied by a tingling sensation. He props himself up on his elbows breath coming in pants as he watches Hannibal continue to suck him off.

“S-stop…Hannibal,” he hears Will’s voice pulling him out of his reverie, he know Will is about to cum and he give Will’s cock one last hard teasing tug before he pulls away. Hannibal pulls back licking his lips as he watches Will cum, guttural cries escaping his lips as his cock twitches, releasing spurts of thick pearly white ejaculate that coat his stomach and chest. 

All is quiet now save for his panting. Will can hear the blood pounding in his ears as he lies there, his legs quivering, Hannibal sitting between his legs. His vision focuses on the doctor now as he comes down from the bliss of his orgasm. His cheeks flush as he stares, still panting for breath at Hannibal who is looking down at his body, a feral hunger in his eyes.

Tired, Will collapses back on the table, “Oh god…” he breathes the words and Hannibal smirks in response.

“Time to clean up,” Hannibal muses as he leans in and licks up Will’s ejaculate cleaning every last bit of his semen off of his torso before he helps him down from the table. Will is limp and still rather dizzy from the encounter and Hannibal holds him close, picking up the detective’s blue shirt and draping his shirt around his shoulders now.

“Where are we going?” Will asks Hannibal as he leans against the doctor’s frame, totally relying on him. Secretly he just likes the feel of Hannibal’s body against his.

“To prepare for the party,” Hannibal teases as he leads Will to the rooms upstairs.

“Party?” Will questions feeling anticipation bubbling inside him for some reason. Hadn’t they just had enough of a party as he lay there naked on Hannibal’s wooden table?

Hannibal chuckles, seeming to guess his thoughts, “That was just dessert Will,” the doctor whispers seductively in his ear, his breath was warm and it made Will shudder, “did you think that I would just leave it at that?”

Will shakes his head, knowing Hannibal there had to be more.

Hannibal makes a noise of satisfaction, “I intend to enjoy my birthday with you thoroughly Will.” 

_‘Thoroughly.’_ The word kept echoing inside Will’s head as he was led down the hallway. 

 

Chapter 3: Collar & Leash

Hannibal opens the door to his room now, ushering Will in with a hand on the small of his back. “The bathroom’s over there,” Hannibal indicated as he handed Will a towel.

Will looks to where Hannibal is pointing and nods as he continues to take in the rest of Hannibal’s room. It was mainly black and white. His eyes wandered to the bed that consisted of the black post frame and white covers he shuddered at the thoughts that went through his head at the sight of the bed and quickly headed into the shower. The checkered black and white floor of the bathroom completed the whole modern look of Hannibal’s room. Will hung up the towel on the hook and shrugged out of his shirt before he stepped into the shower.

It is only when Will had finished bathing that he realizes that he doesn’t have anything to wear. He considered going out into the bedroom to look for Hannibal in his naked state then thought against it. It would be better if he wore at lease something. So he wraps the towel around himself, checking once in the huge mirror of the bathroom to make sure that everything is in place before he opens the door slowly, peeking out into the bedroom.

Hannibal is sitting on the bed, his hair damp and combed back neatly away from his face, he smells like mint and Will concludes that Hannibal too had gone to take a shower but had finished before him.

Hannibal already had every thing planned in mind for the night. They were going to have so much fun. He hands Will a box now, as he sits in bed with only his towel as a means of clothing, “I want you to put those on for me,” he says and apart from the questioning look in Will’s eyes, the detective does not ask him anything as he takes the box and goes back into the bathroom.

Will’s eyes widen at the things inside the box. He shudders. What lay in the box was a black leather collar, a black frilly garter belt and a matching pair of black stockings hemmed by black frills and black laced panties. The thought of being in laced panties made Will somewhat excited as his stomach does that little queasy flop. It’s something new for him and if Hannibal was into these sorts of things then he too would like to try it out just to please the doctor.

Will steps into the black laced panties now, he has a slight erection that’s clearly visible through the thin material of the lace panties. He pulls on the black stockings next, smoothing them over his legs before he puts on the garter belt and attaches the suspenders to the stockings. Last to be worn was the black leather collar with a ring around the front. When he next looks at himself in the mirror Will thinks that he looks like a prostitute. But a side of him likes it, likes this little dress up game that Hannibal has devised and thinks that he looks really pretty and sexy in it.

With his confidence boosted, Will opens the bathroom door, coyly teasing Hannibal with a glimpse his stockinged leg before he peeks out from the bathroom and struts over to Hannibal.

Hannibal swallows hard. A raging fire of lust washes over him and he can feel his cock spring to life just looking at Will standing there like that. Will does not only look pretty, he had never looked sexier and the outfit made him look slender with its sleek, black and beautiful charms. The tiny slip of material covering Will’s obvious erection is cute and Hannibal reaches to stroke it first, Will's cheeks heating at the gesture.

“You like it?” Will asked, biting his lip.

Instead of giving him an answer Hannibal scoops Will up in his arms, settling Will on his lap now as he lets Will’s legs straddle his sides. Will’s skin felt unbelievably smooth under the stockings and Hannibal liked it. He slid his hands up Will’s stockinged legs to cup his ass and pull him closer into his lap.

“Well?” Will prompted him once more, clearly expecting an answer from him.

“I like it very much,” Hannibal told him, a purr of satisfaction leaving his lips now.

Will smiled, happiness blooming through him at Hannibal’s approval. He leaned in to kiss the doctor now. The kiss was slow and exploratory as their tongues danced together. He gasped into the kiss now when Hannibal lay him back in bed, the doctor’s body covering his now as he ended up dominating the kiss.

Hannibal let the noises that Will made guide him through each lick and nip and they kissed his hands caressing Will’s body, running over every inch of his bare flesh. His desire for Will was incredibly strong. When he surfaced for air a few minutes later, Will’s eyes were barely open as he looked up at him through hooded eyes. His lips were swollen and puffy from the kiss and slightly parted as he panted, trying to catch his breath. Hannibal reached in between them to rub Will through the thin, slightly dampened material of his panties making Will lurch up in surprise and make a moaning-whining noise that went straight to Hannibal’s dick.

Will clamped a hand over Hannibal’s wrist. “Stop,” he said, his voice breathy and soft. He was afraid. Maybe this was going too fast. But he wanted it…

Hannibal let his hand fall away; there was no rush in this. After all they had all night. It took a few more kisses before Will relaxed again in his arms, and surrendered completely to him as Hannibal palmed Will’s cock through the material of the panties. The laced panties were flimsy against his palm and he felt the immediate shape of Will’s cock hardening in his hand. The material was already a little damp after a dribble of pre ejaculate had leaked through and it clung tight to the swelling outline of Will’s erection. Hannibal rubbed his hand over the dampened material in a circular motion now making Will moan louder as he rocked his hips up into his hand.

“Well aren’t you eager? You want me inside you don’t you?” Hannibal murmurs in Will’s ear seeing Will blush furiously at the dirty statement. “First you need to earn it,” he says as he reaches for the leash he’s kept on the nightstand. He clips it to the circular ring on Will’s collar and smiles, satisfied. “That collar suits you,” he murmurs as he gets off the bed now, gently tugging the leash as he pulls Will off the bed. 

“Kneel,” he commands Will and the detective lowers himself to his knees, those beautiful eyes looking up to him, dilated. Singlehandedly, Hannibal pulls the towel off his waist now, revealing his cock, already rock hard from the sight of Will.

Will’s mouth opens on a silent sigh, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips as his eyes look to Hannibal’s cock that is just a few millimeters from his face. Hannibal’s cock is thick and long and perfect, like one of the sculpted appendages on a clay figure, a piece of art. The way his cock is arched back towards his stomach, the underside of it showing clearly with thick veins, it made Will want to lick it. He expected that was what Hannibal wanted him to do too.

He feels as Hannibal’s fingers thread in his hair, gently massaging his scalp as he pulls him in closer. Will’s heart skips a beat as his lips brush gently against Hannibal’s cock. It is smooth against his lips. He shudders, a hand reaching to palm Hannibal’s length making the doctor hiss in pleasure as his hand closed around his cock.

“Do you know how to do this?” Hannibal asked, as Will kissed the length of his cock, gently nipping here and there. Will made a noise akin to a yes and Hannibal let him be now as he opened his mouth to take his length in. Hannibal let his fingers tighten in Will’s hair as his lips latched around his cock making Will moan around the head of his cock. For a beginner Will was learning rather quickly.

Hannibal growled when he felt Will dragging his teeth against his erection, “No teeth Will, just the tongue,” he reminds the detective tugging lightly on the leash and making Will groan around the cock in his mouth.

Will was sure he looked obscene down on his knees, a hand resting on the back of Hannibal’s knee holding the doctor to him, the other hand holding on to Hannibal’s dick as he sucked him off. He hadn’t thought that Hannibal would make him do this but he wasn’t complaining. Some how being down on his knees before Hannibal, submitting to him completely was sort of nice. There had to be something wrong with him he thought.

Will started bobbing his head up and down, the warm wet heat of his lips and tongue making Hannibal pitch his hips forward, he curled the leash around his hand to keep it secure while with his other hand he grabbed a hold of Will’s head. Then he fucked Will’s mouth without preamble, dragging him back and forth like a ragdoll. Thrusting in and out of his mouth until Will slid off of him completely, choking on his own spit with a wounded noise.

Will drew back only for a minute, as he wiped his lips against the back of his arm, catching his breath now. He didn’t complain about Hannibal’s sudden roughness, he was a little surprised yes, but that was it. He continued where he left off. Leaning in he rolled his tongue across the head of Hannibal’s dick, dipping his tongue into the slit and tasting the doctor’s pre ejaculate. He began circling his hand around what he could no longer fit inside his mouth intending to stroke Hannibal to completion.

“Good boy,” Hannibal murmured, thumbing the column of Will’s throat.

Will preened at the compliment, hollowing out his cheeks, lowering his eyes in a way that he knew made Hannibal go crazy with lust. He moved his hand between his own legs now, ghosting over the laced panties and massaging himself through the flimsy material, moaning as he began to pull his cock out from the tight confines of the panties.

“No you’re not allowed to touch yourself,” Hannibal groans, pulling hard on the leash to stop Will as his fingers wandered to his cock to play with himself.  He knew Will was eager to be touched and he wanted to touch him just as badly, “Come,” he whispered, pushing Will back from his dick now. He tugged the leash, the metal ring on the collar clinking at the sound as he ordered Will to stand. He seemed a little shaky as he stood. Hannibal undid the leash from the ring of the collar on his neck, noting the way Will’s skin was beginning to turn red from the rough tugging of the collar. Red looked good on Will, it looked very good.

“Get in bed.”

Without any finesse, Will climbed back into bed under Hannibal’s orders and lay back down on the pillows, knowing that he was going to be rewarded for his good work on Hannibal’s cock.

 

Chapter 4: Reward

Hannibal climbed back into his bed now, closing the distance between Will and him. He slipped his hand up along the expanse of Will’s inner thigh, letting his hand rest against Will’s clothed erection. He drew out Will’s cock from the confines of his laced panties, a soft sigh escaping Will’s lips at that. Hannibal circled his thumb around the head slowly, swiping the pearly drops of precum beading at the tip.

Will shuddered, his hips inching up into the motion of Hannibal’s hand, his face turned away from the doctor, he felt so shy now. His eyes were squeezed shut, fingers contracting reflexively on the white sheets. He whimpered something unintelligible, gasping and squirming under Hannibal’s callused touch.

“It’s rude to not look at me when I’m pleasuring you,” Hannibal chuckled, liking the way Will’s cheeks flushed red with colour, “Why are you suddenly embarrassed?” he continued, his voice soft as he continued stroking Will until he keened. “You look good all dressed up like this you know Will? You didn’t play with yourself in the shower did you?” he teased.

Will looked scandalized that Hannibal had even dared to ask such a question but eventually he nodded his head, an infinitesimal movement that Hannibal almost missed had he not been focusing all his attention on his present. “Just a little,” Will admitted, blushing furiously as he uttered the truth. When Hannibal’s hand rose, Will’s hips did too, eager for the constant contact, the friction and the pleasure that it brought him.

“How?” he asked, “Did you stroke your own cock or stick your fingers in your ass and fuck yourself?” Hannibal whispered once again earning another surprised, red-faced look from Will. It wasn’t as if he was that innocent yet he always got embarrassed when Hannibal decided to talk dirty like this to him.

“I just…t-touched my cock,” Will stuttered, swallowing past the growing lump of desire that had built in his throat, he averted his eyes, “then…I tried to…f-finger myself…”

Hannibal let out a satisfied growl and had to stop himself from surging forward and ripping Will’s panties off so he could just rub his cock against Will’s ass, give him what he wanted. He could just imagine Will getting ready for him, two fingers, then three, moaning helplessly all the while as he fucked himself on his fingers, his legs parted wide, eager hips thrusting onto his fingers and his hand jerking his cock as he tried to make himself come. God that was a beautiful picture!

“On your hands and knees Will and turn around,” Hannibal commanded, “I want to see you.”

“O-Okay…” Will replied and obediently did as he was told.

The doctor then he ran his hands greedily down Will’s thighs, feeling the muscles quiver beneath his touch. Will shifted underneath him, his skin warm and glossy in the stockings, his breaths running ragged and loud. He’d scooted up further towards the headboard, and then he turned resting his weight on his hands and knees, his ass pointed in the air, enticing him.

Hannibal worked the garter belt off Will’s waist, leaving him in just the lacy panties and the stockings. Then he slipped a finger into the waistband of the panties, tugging them down over the gentle swell of Will’s ass. He drew in a sharp breath at the sight of the creamy mounds that greeted his eyes.

Will moaned softly and wriggled back against Hannibal when he slapped him gently on his ass. Hannibal then smoothed his fingers over the curve of Will’s ass and leaned in to press an open-mouthed kiss to the base of his spine that had Will shivering and making soft noises in the back of his throat, wanting to feel more.

Hannibal squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand and clambered behind Will once again, slicking his finger and dragging it teasingly down Will’s perineum. The effect was instantaneous as Will bucked against him and a soft moan escaped his lips. Hannibal grinned, tugging the panties all the way down so that they were now stuck between Will’s parted legs at his knees.

He let his fingers circle Will’s hole then pressed his finger in, the first digit slid in easily while the second one had Will writhing and squirming, his hips rocking back against Hannibal’s hand, silently begging for more. Will was like a cat curling and uncurling himself on the white sheets, eager to have more of his fingers inside him. His cock was erect, heavy and dripping little pearly drops of semen on the bed sheets

“Mmm…Hannibal,” Will whined as he rolled his hips desperately, wanting more fingers inside him, stroking his sensitive walls and making him shiver with delight.

Hannibal poured more lube into his hand, then he got behind Will again and covered his body with his own, his chest pressed against Will’s back, his hand wedged between them as his fingers found the cleft of Will’s ass and rubbed. Will panted against him, thrusting back, shuddering, his sighs interspersed with hisses and high-pitched moans. He fisted Will for a little while, relishing the way that his body undulated beneath him.

Each time Hannibal increased the speed of his hand, Will started rutting back furiously, his breath hitching like sobs, his eyes clamped firmly shut as he worked hard to get more pleasure out of Hannibal’s hand alone. His knees were parted as far as they could possibly go being constrained by the filmy black lace of his panties around his legs still. Any further and he feared that he would tear the delicate lace.

The doctor had half the mind to tear the little strip of cloth off him, snap the gauzy material in half, but he liked the way that his detective looked in it, on his hands and knees like an offering. His stockinged legs parted for him while his fingers were stuffed deep inside him as Will rocked back and forth, whimpering hard. He absolutely loved his birthday present and how totally slutty Will was becoming in bed for him this night.

Hannibal withdrew his fingers without warning making Will shudder and crumple forward on his elbows, breathing fast, watching Hannibal with lust darkened eyes as he unhooked the panties from each of his ankles now. Then he dropped kisses along the frilled hem of the stocking that clung to his leg, kissing along the damp crease of his thigh and stroking the skin with his thumb and forefinger. Will gasped when he felt Hannibal pressing a wet kiss to his hole, his cheeks heating at the gesture.

Hannibal knew how Will felt about being kissed there.  Embarrassed, yes, but more ashamed because it wasn’t supposed to feel this good. Hannibal opened him with a probing finger and his tongue, alternating between long luxurious licks and noisy teasing kisses. He probed further with his finger, which made Will arch into his touch as a stuttery moan escaped his lips. He was going to come soon, Hannibal knew, because the detective was trembling all over, writhing and grinding back against his face, his words a garbled incoherent stream of begging and pleading coupled with moans of pleasure.

“You want me to fuck you?” Hannibal rasped in his ear, his breath warm and feathery as his hand tugged on him by the collar, half choking Will who nodded hastily in response to the question, eager for that to happen. He’d never actually heard the word ‘fuck’ coming from Hannibal’s lips and this definitely was a first, a first that he liked. Hannibal maneuvered him around so that he was now lying on his back, facing him, arms on either side of his head, his legs parted wide. Will reached for his own untouched cock and gave it a few strokes but was forced to leave it alone when Hannibal slapped his hand away.

“Don’t do that,” Hannibal commanded.

He made Will hold his legs up by his knees, exposing himself to him completely. Hannibal rubbed his cock teasingly against Will’s perineum, making the detective glare at him boldly with his pretty blue eyes. He smirked, continuing to tease Will as he slapped his heavy cock against Will.

“G-Give…it to me…” Will whined his whole body trembling as he pleaded with the doctor. He hated how Hannibal kept teasing him like this.

Hannibal squeezed more lube into his hands, slathered his cock in it then lined himself neatly against Will’s body and pushed. He groaned, hissing out a breath, just as Will let out a trembling whine at the slow probing stretch as he entered him.

Will couldn’t hold his legs up any longer and he let go of them, arms burning with the effort as he pulled Hannibal to him. Will’s fingers raked down Hannibal’s back as the man pulled back his hips and slammed back in. His chest heaving as he tried to adjust to Hannibal’s size. He pressed his lips to Hannibal’s shoulder, whimpering as the doctor continued his slow torture.

Will was tight and wet, his body responsive and trembling underneath Hannibal’s, gripping him snugly like a glove. The doctor let him have it, the delicious burn of being spread open by his dick, inch by searing inch. He sank into him until he was buried balls deep, till they were pressed chest to chest now and Will’s arms fell away weakly at his sides, their gazes meeting and locking. He was Hannibal’s now, completely and utterly his. Hannibal fucked him slowly, every thrust burying himself from head to base, his balls slapping against Will’s ass each time.

“You like that? Like how big I feel inside you? Stretching you open and claiming you as my present?”

Will whined, head nodding in affirmation. “Mmm…Hanni…please!” He hiccupped on the next stream of words, “Fill me up good. I want it. I w-want you, please.”

Hannibal smirked and lowered his head to take a stiff nipple into his mouth, sucking the nub the way he knew would get Will hot for him while he rolled the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Will’s body responded by lifting up off the bed, following the warmth of his tongue and shaking with tremors. Hannibal smirked and pressed him back down again, a hand on his chest to steady him.

Will’s nipples glistened with his saliva, puffy and sore-looking from where Hannibal had nipped gently with his teeth. He let out a desperate sound when Hannibal reached down to hook his stockinged leg over his shoulder, a better angle for his thrusts.

“Come for me Will,” Hannibal growled as he drew back, swiveled his hips, opening him up until they were joined completely, Will’s body surrendering completely to him, at his mercy. “Be a good boy and come for me,” Hannibal whispered into Will’s stockinged leg, continuing his rhythm. 

Will’s cock was an angry red curve against his belly; he looked perfectly fucked, like this with his heaving breaths punctuated by pleading sobs. Each time Hannibal rocked forward, Will met him halfway, so desperate to be fucked and filled that Hannibal didn’t have to touch him before he was coming with a low whine, his muscles contracting around Hannibal’s dick just as Hannibal sped up his thrusts.

Hannibal grasped Will to him until he’d emptied himself completely inside him, letting Will feel the rush of his ejaculate until it started to leak out of his ass. Then he let go of Will and kissed him rather sloppily on his lips, pulling out of him. Hannibal smoothed his hands down Will’s legs the stockings drooping now, having come loose from their vigorous sex. He worked the gauzy material off of Will and tossed it to the side now so that Will was dressed in nothing but the black leather collar.

Will shuddered when Hannibal ran the tip of his nose up against his bare stomach and up his chest until they were looking eye to eye. Will was still at a lost for words, his lips parted and drawing in sweet oxygen as his breathing slowed down.

“You look beautiful,” Hannibal murmured as he kissed Will on his parted lips, his hand caressing Will’s neck now as the collar came off, revealing angry red marks beneath. He felt Will’s fingers in his hair, pushing it back from his face, tucking it behind his ear and seeking his attention once more.

Will, tired as he was leaned in for one more kiss.

“Happy Birthday Hannibal Lecter, I’m glad I got to be your present.”

 

Chapter 5: Morning

He aches all over.

It’s a good ache though. He smiles to himself as he burrows further into the covers of the bed. As his senses begin to awaken, Will smells the familiar scent of bacon. _‘Breakfast…’_ he thinks to himself as he stretches in bed. Hannibal must already be up…and he’s cooking, with that in mind, Will sits pushing the covers off his body. He rubs the sleep from his eyes as he stands; still naked he walks on slightly shaky feet, wandering to find Hannibal.

Hannibal turns seeing Will walking into the kitchen covered in marks, _his_ marks from last night. He smirks, tossing a frilly apron over to Will. “You’re going to need to put something on.”

Will catches the apron and obediently ties it around his waist. The frilly white apron does little to cover anything at all. And to add on to his insecurity of being underdressed, Hannibal is watching him intently as a predator watches its prey. Will can feel Hannibal’s eyes on him as he moves around the kitchen getting a drink of water. His eyes also can’t leave Hannibal as the man stands in drawstring pants, topless at the stove as he fishes the bacon out of the pan.  

“Come you should cook the eggs,” Hannibal says as he indicates the stove.

Will moves over to Hannibal’s side, taking the spatula from Hannibal he lights the stove once more. Then he stirs the mixture of eggs before pouring it into the pan. Hannibal stands behind him, watching him. He lets his arm slip around Will’s waist as he presses Will’s bare ass back against him. His lips by Will’s ear purposely breathing against it as Will shudders in his arms.

“Hannibal, I’m trying to cook,” he says his voice all breathy as he pushes the eggs around. He can feel Hannibal’s clothed cock pressing into his ass and Will cannot think, he’s reminded of last night.

“The eggs are going to burn like that Will,” Hannibal murmured by his ear his hand teasingly skimming Will’s arm to take the spatula from Will as he took over cooking the eggs now. Will shuddered as he moved off to the side watching Hannibal cooking, there is an obvious protrusion at the front of the frilly apron and Will blushed as he looked at it. Hannibal apparently, is going to play the game of ignorance with him as he continued to pretend cooking the eggs, refusing to take any notice of him. 

“Hannibal…” Will said reaching to touch the man’s arm, his body already awake and on fire, eager with need. His eyes look up into Hannibal’s pleading with him to come back to bed with him again.

Hannibal smirked in satisfaction looking down at Will’s obvious erection, “Well good morning to you too,” he growls, grabbing Will’s jaw and leaning in to kiss Will languidly before his lets his hand move to tease Will’s erection through the flimsy frilly apron. He’s done with playing ignorant. Quickly, the doctor turns off the stove, covers the food and they head back up to his room. 

Hannibal is surprised that Will is the one taking charge now as the detective pushes him down in bed. He likes how Will prowls over his body and then kisses him hard and long, tongue sliding into his mouth as he whines against his lips. Will is needy, so needy. He tears the frilly apron from Will’s waist and presses the detective’s body to him, his hands splayed on Will’s ass kneading Will’s soft flesh. Will moans into the kiss when he touches him, hips pushing back on his hands, Hannibal knows what Will wants. 

Eagerly Will strips him of his pants and then he pulls away and reaches for the bottle of lube and goes to slick his cock up. Then the detective takes him and guides him into his ass, seating himself down on his cock. Hannibal groans at the tightness of it, the walls of Will’s ass clamping down on his cock, he has yet to get used to the feeling of it. He’s about to get up, about to take charge when Will pushes him back down roughly, it’s clear that Will wants to dominate him this time.

Will shudders at the feel of Hannibal’s cock inside him. He hungers for more and his hunger is what pushes him to dominate Hannibal. He keeps is hands on Hannibal’s chest as he moves, lifting his hips and riding Hannibal’s cock.

“Will…” Hannibal growls beneath him, the doctor’s hands reaching to take his.

Panting Will grabs the doctor’s hands and pins them down on either side, “No,” he rasps as he continues to work himself on Hannibal’s dick. It’s so good. He angles his hips his moans growing louder now as Hannibal’s cock brushes against his prostate with each slow thrust. The push and pull of each thrust, each languid movement causes Will to lose himself in pleasure.

“Faster,” Hannibal commands. He doesn’t like how Will’s teasing him like this with the slow rhythm of his hips and he’s not even allowed to take control. Will merely smirks, ignoring his command and continues his teasing. He’s not going to allow this for much longer. Will’s so lost in the pleasure with his eyes closed, head tipped back and his throat exposed it’s beautiful. As Will’s grip on his hands loosens, Hannibal smirks taking his chance. He’s not going to let Will dominate him.

In one swift movement, Hannibal breaks free from Will’s grip and with his hand around Will’s torso; he’s flipped Will beneath him again. Hannibal punishes the detective as he purposely thrusts deep into Will’s ass, hitting the detective’s prostate.

Will’s toes curl as he cries out in pleasure and shock when Hannibal flips him over and thrusts into him, “Mmm…fuck…” he groans as Hannibal stares down at him, his chest heaving in exertion.

“Do not test me Will,” Hannibal whispers pressing a kiss to the detective’s throat hearing Will’s seductive laughter.

“I’m sorry master,” Will purred, “I forgot it’s still your birthday.”

Hannibal makes a sound of disapproval, “I’ll make sure you remember it then, come, turn around,” he says and Will obliges, lying on his front as he eagerly spreads his ass, inviting Hannibal to come to him.

Hannibal guides his cock into Will and works him hard and fast as he pounds into the detective. He presses his lips to Will’s ear licking the shell of it and nibbling on it as he buries his fingers in Will’s hair, his other hand gripping tight to Will’s hand as he interlaces their fingers. It’s perfect, so perfect Will’s body beneath, him the detective eagerly working his hips, rocking back into him and thrusting into the bed to ease his own erection.

Will whines as Hannibal pulls him up and back against his chest. Hannibal’s arm wrapping around his neck and Hannibal licks his mouth, his tongue laving over his lips; a silent command to tell him to part his lips. Will does so eagerly sucking on Hannibal’s tongue and kissing him back. It’s sloppy and wet and Will likes it.

Hannibal’s hand takes his cock now, wrapping around it. Eagerly Will thrusts into the tightness of Hannibal’s hand, fucking it as Hannibal fucks him to completion. With a keening cry, Will comes undone as Hannibal’s warm cum spurts in long flows inside him. The doctor is pressing wet kisses too his face and neck as he pulls out. He’s still so needy and he presses back against Hannibal, snuggling against the doctor as they spoon in bed.

“I think I’m going to get addicted to this…” Will says indicating the rough, wild sex and Hannibal smirks against Will’s skin, pressing a kiss to Will’s shoulder blade as his hand rubbed circles against Will’s chest before drawing Will closer to him and whispering in his ear.

“I’m already addicted to it and to you.”

_-FIN-_


End file.
